dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Carrot
Monster Carrot (Toninjinka; Viz "Carrot Master") is a fictional character in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28franchise%29 Dragon Ball franchise]. He makes his debut in "Carrot Top", the 17th chapter of the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28manga%29 Dragon Ball manga], issued on January 10, 1986. He makes his first animated appearance in "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch", the 9th episode of the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28anime%29 Dragon Ball anime], which premiered on April 23, 1986. Biography Monster Carrot is an anthropomorphic rabbit, and the leader of the Rabbit Mob. Each of his cronies are subject to wearing a pair of false rabbit ears (as well as Bulma, who was first treated as a gangster, as well). Before their downfall at the hands of Goku, the Rabbit Mob is in control of a remote village somewhere in the West. When two Rabbit gangsters are beaten up by Goku, they contact Monster Rabbit who soon makes a personal appearance at the scene. Despite having plenty of time to make an escape before Monster Carrot arrives, the group opts to stay at the beck of Goku and Bulma, who "want to stay and see what every one around here is so scared of," and will not be scared by "grown men wearing rabbit ears." Finally Monster Carrot arrives and greets the group, particularly Bulma, with a handshake. Bulma refuses and slaps his hand away, before he begins to laugh, proclaiming, "You touched me." Suddenly with a burst of smoke, Bulma transforms into a carrot. Goku attempts to attack Monster Carrot using his Power Pole, but has trouble doing so in fear of something happening to the carrot Bulma. Yamcha and Puar, who have been observing the group's conflict from a distance, step into the scene, managing to retrieve the carrot Bulma from Monster Carrot. After losing his trump card, the crime leader is easily defeated and is forced to transform Bulma back into a human. He and his subordinates are then bound and taken to the Moon by Goku, where they continue to live making treats for children (an allusion to "The Rabbit in the Moon", a Japanese folk tale where rabbits live on the moon making cookies). Unfortunately for Monster Carrot and his two followers, the Moon goes on to be deliberately destroyed several times during Dragon Ball. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans it is revealed, Monster Carrot escaped just in time by making a spaceship and returning to earth. Sometime after King Piccolo's defeat, he took over Yamcha's home in Diablo Desert. Yamcha was told about this by Puar and returned to stop him. Monster Carrot had become more powerful than before but was no match for Yamcha who defeated him and forced him to do chores like cleaning the house. Special abilities * Magic Touch, the ability to transform any living thing into a carrot by simply touching it with his hands. *He and his two minions can somehow breathe in space (possibly because of anime physics) Trivia * In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Monster Carrot takes over Yamcha's base on Mt. Paozu while he was out training, and serves as a boss character that must be defeated. * In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans a capsule item you can receive in the game has the ability to turn all enemies into carrots after they are defeated. The carrots can then be exchanged with a man in West City for other items. *Despite being able to turn anyone into a carrot by touch, it seems to be an ability he can switch on and off as he is seen touching his men and Goku at separate times.